finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gunblade of the Sorceress
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | wardrobe records = | abilities = Magic Lure | cids missions = }} Gunblade of the Sorceress was a continuous Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario This challenge took players through selected events in the game's chronology: * "In the Garden" took players through the SeeD Field Exam and the Balamb Garden Revolt up to the showdown with NORG. * "In Esthar" continued the fighting from the Battle of the Gardens through Seifer's final stand within Lunatic Pandora. Preparatory Quests Just two days prior to this Event, Event Quests were added to recover Quistis and Selphie if missed. A Bonus Quest involving Rinoa was also added during the event, allowing players to build their Final Fantasy VIII "Dream Teams" more quickly. Music The main theme of Gunblade of the Sorceress was "Blue Fields". Layout x5 |classic mastery 3= |classic 4=Balamb Garden MD Level 1 |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=18 |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= x3 |classic mastery 4= |classic 5=Balamb Garden MD Level 2 |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=25 |classic boss 5=Oilboyle x2 |classic completion 5=2,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x10 |classic 6=Master Room 1 |classic stages 6=3 |classic stamina 6=30 |classic completion 6=2,000 gil |classic first time 6= x5 |classic mastery 6= x3 |classic 7=Master Room 2 |classic stages 7=3 |classic stamina 7=34 |classic boss 7=NORG |classic completion 7=3,000 gil |classic first time 7= |classic mastery 7= x5 x15 |elite 1=Galbadia Garden 1 |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=36 |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= x10 |elite mastery 1= x15 x15 |elite 2=Galbadia Garden 2 |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=37 |elite boss 2=Seifer |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x5 |elite 3=Galbadia Garden 3 |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=43 |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= x5 |elite mastery 3= x2 x5 |elite 4=Galbadia Garden 4 |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=43 |elite boss 4=Edea |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite first time 4= |elite mastery 4= x2 x2 |elite 5=Lunatic Pandora 1 |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=48 |elite completion 5=5,000 gil |elite first time 5= x2 |elite mastery 5= x3 |elite 6=Lunatic Pandora 2 |elite stages 6=3 |elite stamina 6=54 |elite boss 5=Fujin, Raijin |elite completion 6=10,000 gil |elite first time 6= x3 x3 |elite mastery 6= x4 |elite 7=Lunatic Pandora 3 |elite stages 7=3 |elite stamina 7=58 |elite boss 7=Seifer |elite completion 7=20,000 gil |elite first time 7= x3 |elite mastery 7= x2 x4 |elite 8=Guardian Force + |elite stages 8=4 |elite stamina 8=80 |elite boss 8=Ifrit Sacred, Minotaur Cerberus Diablos |elite completion 8=30,000 gil |elite first time 8= x4 |elite mastery 8= |elite 9=Weapons of Old Esthar ++ |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=20 |elite boss 9=Mobile Type 8 |elite completion 9=30,000 gil |elite first time 9= x2 |elite mastery 9= x2 x5 |elite 10=Sorceress and Knight +++ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=40 |elite boss 10=Edea, Seifer |elite completion 10=60,000 gil |elite first time 10= x3 500,000 gil |elite mastery 10= x3 x20 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events